This invention relates generally to retrieving information associated with retrieved content, and more specifically to performing an action based on information embedded in content.
Real-time identification of audio signals is being increasingly used in various applications. For example, many systems use various audio signal identification schemes to identify the name, artist, and/or album of an unknown song. Currently, various audio signal identification schemes have been developed. In one class of schemes, an audio fingerprint is generated for an audio signal, where the audio fingerprint includes characteristic information about the audio signal usable for identifying the audio signal. The characteristic information about the audio signal may be based on acoustical and perceptual properties of the audio signal. To identify an audio signal, an audio fingerprint generated from the audio signal is compared to a database of reference audio fingerprints.
However, a content provider may wish to provide additional information to users receiving content. For example, the content provider may seek to provide information about the content provider or disseminate information about the content provider or content to other users. Conventional audio fingerprints merely allow a content provider to present information describing an audio signal or other content, and do not allow a content provider to supplement the identification information with other functionality.